1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for electrophotography and, more particularly, to a cleaning apparatus for removing toners remaining on a photosensitive member after transferring the images in an electrophotographic reproduction device of image-transferring type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative conventional cleaning apparatuses are a web cleaning apparatus and a fur brush cleaning apparatus. With respect to the web cleaning apparatus, the material of web is limited and the running cost is expensive, and further, cleaning ability varies depending upon the humid state of the web. In addition, the web should be frequently exchanged, and when reproduction of high density is continuously carried out for a long time, the cleaning can not be satisfactorily effected. Referring to the fur brush cleaning apparatus, the apparatus is usually of a large scale since the fur brush should be rotated at high speed, and the life of fur brush is disadvantageously short. In addition, an apparatus for removing the scattered developer by suction is necessary. Further, when reproduction of high density is continued for a long time, the cleaning capacity is not sufficient.